


[podfic] Save the Honeymoon for Last

by Cass_Caelis



Category: DCU (Animated)
Genre: Bickering, First Kiss, M/M, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Sexual Tension, Stripping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:08:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 63
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26409226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cass_Caelis/pseuds/Cass_Caelis
Summary: Superman and Batman are arguing after a battle. As usual. But Superman finds it harder to concentrate when Batman decides to take off his costume mid-argument.
Relationships: Clark Kent/Bruce Wayne
Kudos: 5





	[podfic] Save the Honeymoon for Last

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Save the Honeymoon for Last](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4673738) by [Mithen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mithen/pseuds/Mithen). 



> Disclaimer: I received permission from the writer to make this podfic.

**Fic:**[Save the Honeymoon for Last](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4673738) by [Mithen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mithen/pseuds/Mithen)

 **Reader:** [Cass_Caelis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cass_Caelis/profile)

 **Cover Artist:** Cass_Caelis

 **Fandom:** DCU (Animated)

 **Ship:** Clark Kent/Bruce Wayne

 **Rating:** Teen and Up Audiences

 **Warnings:** No Archive Warnings Apply

 **Reader's Notes:** I hope you enjoy it! Here's the [link to cover art](https://drive.google.com/file/d/15FJIxVTgoUeJc7RwMYgCbAtW0RlvPaoK/view?usp=sharing)

or [here in Tumblr](https://cassiopeiacaelis.tumblr.com/post/628982965922349056/cover-art-for-fic-save-the-honeymoon-for-last)

Click here to see it in Drive -> [here's the mp3](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1OkQnXpoSVGHhiHbLsG6g-Gq1kJ6sF12F/view?usp=sharing) [11 MB, 00:10:22]

**Author's Note:**

> Please be gentle with me :)  
> Reviews and criticism are always well received.  
> You can find me in @Cassiopeiacaelis on tumblr if you prefer to send me a message.


End file.
